


Sword fight

by Lunriphus



Series: The Mismatched's tales [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: BAMF Nadia, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Femdom, Portia is the best bro, Swordfighting, making sure her best friend gets to get laid, when your wife is so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunriphus/pseuds/Lunriphus
Summary: Nadia duel against a renowned fighter under the awestruck gaze of her lover, Llyr.
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Mismatched's tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618228
Kudos: 15





	Sword fight

**Author's Note:**

> The same as usual : English is not my first language but I hope you'll all like it ! You can also find it on my tumblr.

It’s been a long time since Nadia had time to sword fight in a non-threatening situation, sure it was fun and all to fight devious arcana but she quite liked to just fence to relieved her from the tension of all the political matters that happened at the same time. As such, she decided to take the most of the opportunity of Adlegis Otto’s, a renowned fighter of the south, visit at the palace to duel against him.

Himself had heard about her fencing skills and was quite eager to fight such a worthy opponent. In consequence, they did end up outside where the guards usually trained. They were not a lot at this hours, they wouldn’t be too much trouble, Portia was designed to make sure that rules would be respected and boundaries wouldn’t be crossed, as such they would stop at the first blood or if one of them gave up. By courtoisy, Nadia did let her guest choose their weapon among the one that were displayed on the wall. After a quick, he picked two rapiers

While they took place on the ground, Nadia finally noticed the presence of her lover, Llyr, along with the fact that he was intensely watching her from the balcony. Feeling cocky, she winked at him, making him fan himself playfully with his hand under her gaze. She couldn’t help but wonder at her beloved’s beauty : he just came back from one of his numerous trip and his skin was slightly tanned and his hair was a tiny bit longer. She couldn’t wait to pull it from behind when they would be together in the secrecy of her bedroom. Her mind began to drift away before Portia caught her attention back by asking her if she was ready :

« Milady, everything’s alright ? You seem particularly tense, something on your mind ? » she said, looking smug as if she knew why Nadia would looked so deep in her through. She probably did know why because her gaze slided from her to Llyr’s form at the balcony. They waved at each other as Portia’s smile grew more wicked if it was possible. Nadia couldn’t help but felt a bit bashful under her friend gaze, feeling the need to explain herself.

« I’m quite pleased to see that Llyr did return to us safe and sound. I heard a few worrying tale about his last adventure. » Nadia countered, looking as calm and well put as ever. « I wasn’t expecting him this early but I can’t say that I’m angry about it. »

“ Obviously Milady. Nonetheless, I’ll make sure to prepare your room for him to join you tonight. We wouldn’t him to sleep in the guest wing.” She tilted her head at Nadia. “ After all, we want to make him feel wanted and comfortable, wouldn’t we ? ”

“ You’re right, as always, Portia. ” Nadia couldn’t help but felt slighty amused that her friend would be so concerned about her getting laid tonight. Oh well, this was probably the way you could identify a good friend. They did shared a knowing smile, that Llyr couldn’t see from his perch, if so, he would have every right to get a little worried about what was waiting for him tonight. Or excited. Or both.

With a last look to her lover, she get back to face her opponent, drawing her blade before getting in position. Portia, in between them, made them bow slightly at each other. Nadia used those few second at her benefit, gauging at him. He was a strong man, a tad bit older than she was if the grey hairs on his temple gave it him right. His clothes were plain, all in grey and brown, convincing her to stay alert. If she learned something from Lucio was the more effort you put into your looks, the less you were likely to be a danger. Portia shouted to announced the beginning of their duel :

« En garde. Êtes-vous prêts ? Allez ! »

They were both skilled warrior and tactics like the one that used to work on Lucio wouldn’t be of any help here, nonetheless, the best form of defence is attack so she charged on him as he was doing the same. In those kind of fight, you needed to make sure to not let it last.

Their fight would be considered quite long for a fence, Ser Otto was indeed a strong adversary but Nadia was faster and in such fight with such fragile weapon, she had an advantage. Sure rapier were quite difficult to handle for newbies and maybe he hoped that she was less experienced with them. More than that, she couldn’t bear to lose in front of the love of her life, even if he would never consider her weaker for loosing it : she had to win.

She hoped that, as the winner, she could, maybe, get rewarded by her lover, later, in their bed with quite a different sword. She would be quite happy to be the one to stab it deeply in him.

This idea nearly make her miss her riposte before she finally get back to her sense and end it with a last stroke, They were both panting from the fight as ser Otto was congratulated her on her technique, saying how much he had to learn from her. Nadia extended her invitation, saying that he was obviously welcomed to train with her anytime he wanted.

When they finally parted, Nadia threw a look at her lover, still on the balcony as he was watching her with such awestruck pink face. When he noticed that she was indeed looking at him, he literally jumped from the balcony, floating slowly thanks to a spell until he was in front of her. The countess took him from the hips, kissing his breath away, she wouldn’t be the only one to pant tonight if the needy sound of her lover were an indication.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello on my tumblr : https://lunriphus.tumblr.com/ ! I also take request and I'm always willing to train and write more in english !


End file.
